Skylanders: Core Swap (VG)
Skylanders: Core Swap is the seventh installment in the Skylanders series and a sequel to Skylanders: Imaginators. Plot Gameplay The gameplay is near identical to SWAP Force, only with swappable cores. The concept behind this game is that the cores can be swapped between the others or the SWAP Force. The top halves of the Swappable Cores or the SWAP Force can be removed and placed on the bottom halves of others. The SWAP zones return from SWAP Force and like before, they can be played depending on which bottom half is being used. There's also some new SWAP Force abilities, too. Modes *PVP Arena (Offline only) *Racing Mode (On and Offline) Characters Aside from every Skylander from Spyro's Adventure to Imaginators being backwards compatible, the game features 22 swappable Core Skylanders, fan-favorite Core Skylanders who can now swap with other swappable cores and SWAP Force, as well as 4 new SWAP Force Skylanders, 16 returning SWAP Force Skylanders with new Wow-Pows, 18 new core Skylanders, 16 new Minis, and guest stars from other properties. Swappable Cores *Star Strike (Magic) *Dune Bug (Magic) *Déjà Vu (Magic) (Teleport) *Cobra Cadabra (Magic) *Slam Bam (Water) *Gill Grunt (Water) (Flight) *Rip Tide (Water) *Flip Wreck (Water) (Speed) *Prism Break (Earth) *Fist Bump (Earth) *Chop Chop (Undead) (Trail) *Roller Brawl (Undead) (Speed) *Grim Creeper (Undead) (Clone) *Bat Spin (Undead) (Spin) *Flame Slinger (Fire) (Trail) *Smolder Dash (Fire) (Speed) *Jet Vac (Air) (Flight) *Fling Kong (Air) (Speed) *Count Down (Tech) *Wind Up (Tech) (Spin) *Stealth Elf (Life) (Teleport) *Zoo Lou (Life) SWAP Force *Angry Sun (Light) *Lovable Pal (Light) *Mufuti Bush (Dark) *Moon Shine (Dark) Series 2 SWAP Force *Sight Seeing Hoot Loop (Magic) Wow Pow (Top Half): Wow Pow (Bottom Half): (Teleport) *Disappearing Cloak Trap Shadow (Magic) Wow Pow (Top Half): Wow Pow (Bottom Half): (Sneak) *Carousel Whack Wash Buckler (Water) Wow Pow (Top Half): Wow Pow (Bottom Half): (Climb) *Speed Skate Freeze Blade (Water) Wow Pow (Top Half): Wow Pow (Bottom Half): (Speed) *Drilling Feet Rubble Rouser (Earth) Wow Pow (Top Half): Wow Pow (Bottom Half): (Dig) *Spinning Jade Doom Stone (Earth) Wow Pow (Top Half): Wow Pow (Bottom Half): (Spin) *Ring Out Night Shift (Undead) Wow Pow (Top Half): Wow Pow (Bottom Half): (Teleport) *Bouny Pain Rattle Shake (Undead) Wow Pow (Top Half): Wow Pow (Bottom Half): (Bounce) *Jet Pack Blast Zone (Fire) Wow Pow (Top Half): Wow Pow (Bottom Half): (Rocket) *Cooperate Firework Fire Kraken (Fire) Wow Pow (Top Half): Wow Pow (Bottom Half): (Bounce) *Spinny Head Free Ranger (Air) Wow Pow (Top Half): Wow Pow (Bottom Half): (Spin) *Demolition Package Boom Jet (Air) Wow Pow (Top Half): Wow Pow (Bottom Half): (Rocket) *Laser Speeder Magna Charge (Tech) Wow Pow (Top Half): Wow Pow (Bottom Half): (Speed) *Soothing Formula Spy Rise (Tech) Wow Pow (Top Half): Wow Pow (Bottom Half): (Climb) *Cork Out Stink Bomb (Life) Wow Pow (Top Half): Wow Pow (Bottom Half): (Sneak) *Like Drilling Grilla Drilla (Life) Wow Pow (Top Half): Wow Pow (Bottom Half): (Dig) Core Skylanders *Bomb Shell (Redeemed Villain) (Magic) *??? (Magic) *Bull Shark (Water) *??? (Water) *??? (Earth) *??? (Earth) *??? (Undead) *??? (Undead) *Flame (Fire) *??? (Fire) *??? (Air) *Hufflepuff (Air) *Pandabot (Tech) *??? (Tech) *??? (Life) *??? (Life) *Topsy Cat (Light) *Shalldow (Dark) Minis *Pop Fizzle (Magic) *Wrecking Small (Magic) *Snip Shot (Water) *Bonk Shock (Water) *Dino-Ring (Earth) *Rashwing (Earth) *Small Bone (Undead) *Cyndi (Undead) *Hot Puppy (Fire) *Kid-Boom (Fire) *Bop Corn (Air) *Knives (Air) *Hopper (Tech) *Tiny Bomb (Tech) *Cammy (Life) *Roomboom (Life) Guest Characters *??? (??? guest star) (Magic) *Swamp Jousting Swampert (Nintendo guest star) (Nintendo Switch only) (Water) *??? (??? guest star) (Earth) *Grim Rock Vector the Crocodile (SEGA guest star) (Undead) *Burning Fire Charizard (Nintendo guest star) (Nintendo Switch only) (Fire) *Lightning-Boom King Dedede (Nintendo guest star) (Nintendo Switch only) (Air) *??? (??? guest star) (Tech) *Combat Prince Bambi (Disney guest star) (Life) *Power-Buffed Chuck (Rovio guest star) (Light) *??? (??? guest star) (Dark) Ingame Variants Dark *Dark Gill Grunt (Water) (Flight) (SWAP Force) *Dark Star Strike (Magic) (SWAP Force) *Dark Bomb Shell (Magic) *Dark Rattle Shake (Undead) (Bounce) (SWAP Force) *Dark Flame (Fire) *Dark Burning Fire Charizard (Nintendo guest star) (Nintendo Switch only) (Fire) *Dark Swamp Jousting Swampert (Nintendo guest star) (Nintendo Switch only) (Water) Legendary *Legendary Shalldow (Dark) *Legendary Stealth Elf (Life) (Teleport) (SWAP Force) *Legendary Fire Kraken (Fire) (Bounce) (SWAP Force) *Legendary Hufflepuff (Air) Nitro *Nitro ??? (???) *Nitro Déjà Vu (Magic) (Teleport) (SWAP Force) *Nitro Wash Buckler (Water) (Climb) (SWAP Force) *Nitro ??? (???) Other *Jade ??? (???) *Hallow Flame Slinger (Fire) (Trail) (SWAP Force) Chase Variants NPCs *Spyro *Cynder *Hugo *Flynn *Cali Waves Wave 1 Wave 2 Wave 3 Wave 4 Wave 5 Starter Packs All Starter Packs *Gill Grunt *Star Strike *Bomb Shell Nintendo Switch Pokémon Starter Pack *Gill Grunt *Star Strike *Bomb Shell *Burning Fire Charizard *Swamp Jousting Swampert PlayStation 4, Xbox One, and Nintendo Switch Dark Edition Starter Packs *Dark Gill Grunt *Dark Star Strike *Dark Bomb Shell *Dark Rattle Shake *Dark Flame Nintendo Switch Dark Pokémon Edition Starter Pack *Dark Gill Grunt *Dark Star Strike *Dark Bomb Shell *Dark Burning Fire Charizard *Dark Swamp Jousting Swampert Category:Games Category:Fan Games Category:Skylanders: Core Swap Category:Skylanders Series Category:Platforming Games Category:RPG